1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bale carrier and more particularly to a bale carrier which is designed to carry first and second rows of bales with the bales in each row being arranged in an end-to-end relationship with the first and second rows being positioned adjacent one another and a third row of bales positioned on top of the first and second rows of bales. A means is provided for pushing the bales of the third row of bales from the bale carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of apparatuses have been previously provided for carrying or transporting large round bales. Prior to applicant's invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,800, applicant had no knowledge of any bale carriers which had the ability to discharge the bales therefrom at either side of the wheeled frame means which could take the form of a pick-up truck, truck or trailer. In the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,800, a bale carrier is disclosed wherein the bales are positioned on the carrier in an end-to-end relationship with the bale carrier having the ability to dump the bales from either side of the bale carrier. In the co-pending application of Ser. No. 07/861,062 filed Mar. 31, 1992, a bale carrier is disclosed wherein first and second rows of bales are positioned on the bale carrier with the bales in each of the rows being arranged in an end-to-end relationship. The bales in the first row can be dumped from one side of the carrier while the bales in the second row can be dumped from the other side of the carrier.
Although the bale carrier of U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,800 is believed to represent a significant advance in the art and although the bale carrier of Ser. No. 07/861,062 is believed to represent a significant advance over applicant's earlier bale carrier and the prior art, it has been found that it is desirable to be able to carry or transport a third row of bales on top of the first and second rows of bales. By positioning the third row of bales above the first and second rows of bales, the carrier is able to transport additional bales from one location to another. In conjunction with the ability to transport a third row of bales, it is desirable to be able to provide some mechanism on the carrier to dump the bales of the third row of bales from the bale carrier.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved bale carrier.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bale carrier wherein a third row of bales is positioned on top of first and second rows of bales.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bale carrier of the type described including means for dumping or pushing the bales of the third row of bales from the bale carrier.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bale carrier including the means for dumping or pushing the bales of the third row of bales in a direction which would not dump the bales onto the road in the event of a malfunction.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.